Reste Les Larmes
by Yami Flo
Summary: Sang. Mort. Chaos. Désespoir. Voilà ce qui règne à Konoha après le passage du Kyubi. Face à la pertes d'êtres chers, face à l'horreur qui imprègne encore les lieux, que restetil aux habitants ? Yanagi Ikuko en donne un exemple...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One shot, Drama, pur et dur, destruction, larmes, sang, thème de la mort et du désespoir omniprésent, on voit que _Les Fleurs du Mal _de Baudelaire me travaillent encore...

Disclaimer : On connaît tous la chanson, à ce niveau. Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais Yanagi Ikuko est ma création, donc, on y touche pas sans permission.

**Reste Les Larmes**

C'était impossible.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir laisser seule…n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait probablement se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, en sueur, mais ils seraient là.

Yamato, allongé à ses côtés, lui sourirait et l'embrasserait en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Et il lui ferait probablement la morale sur le travail douteux, selon ses propres termes, qu'elle accomplissait dans les services secrets de Konoha. Juste parce qu'il la croyait encore trop sensible. Mais Yamato ne se rendait pas compte…pas compte qu'elle était insensible à la souffrance de ses victimes. Son travail, elle l'accomplissait sans haine ni passion, mécaniquement. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si efficace.

Et Yôtaro viendrait les rejoindre. Il viendrait les embrasser tous les deux, leur souhaitant le bonjour, et partirait retrouver son équipe, tous des gosses de son âge, environ dix ou onze ans, faire quelques missions dans le village. Et au soir, il leur raconterait sa journée en souriant, tout en jouant avec Miho, dans la mesure du possible. Le bébé de quelques mois était devenu la coqueluche de son grand frère…

Oui, tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Même l'attaque n'était qu'une des illusions crées par la fatigue. Ce n'était pas réel…

"Je suis désolée, Yanagi-san. Mais c'est fini…"

NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle n'avait jamais cru en un quelconque esprit divin, jamais, quel qu'il fut, mais à cet instant, elle se mit à prier. Prier pour avoir mal entendu. Prier pour que son mari et son fils soient encore vivants. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait. Elle l'avait su même avant que le jounin vienne le lui annoncer.

Ce tiraillement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti, alors qu'elle aidait les médecins à s'occuper des blessés, au lieu d'être au combat, comme ses pairs…Le sourire triste de Yamato alors qu'il partait au combat. Le vague geste d'au revoir de Yôtaro alors qu'il rejoignait d'autres genins pour organiser l'évacuation des civils…

Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Mais…c'était si douloureux…impossible à croire…

Et un détail lui revint en mémoire.

"Miho…"

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Où était son bébé ? Quand l'attaque du Kyubi avait débuté, Miho était à l'hôpital. Soignée pour une déficience cardiaque, survenue avec une rapidité alarmante. Pitié, faites qu'au moins elle aille bien. Elle ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que…

Mais quelques mots suffirent à la rassurer.

"Elle va bien, Yanagi-san. L'hôpital a été relativement épargné. Votre enfant va bien…"

Et Ikuko éclata en sanglots. Elle versait des larmes pour son fils et son mari. Elle versait des larmes pour Miho, qui devrait grandir sans père et son frère. Elle pleurait pour tout ces gens qu'elle voyait, couverts de sang, de blessures.

Même au plus fort des séances de torture qu'elle avait dû mener, rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à l'horreur qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Des débris de chair humaine jonchés le sol. Des mares de sang entouraient des corps, ça et là. Quelques personnes allaient et venaient entre les morts et les blessés, semblant chercher une personne en particulier. D'autres essayaient d'apporter les premiers soins.

Ikuko n'aimait pas la vue du sang. Ses victimes ne saignaient pratiquement jamais. Son travail demeurait propre, net. Elle était familière des expressions de souffrances, mais pas des flots carmin et des blessures ouvertes. C'était le domaine de ses compagnons…

Comme le jeune Morino Ibiki, l'un des derniers éléments de la brigade. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle appréciait le jeune garçon, malgré ses goûts douteux et sa manière de mener les interrogatoires…

Beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Beaucoup d'autres gisaient blessés, sans aucun secours.

Et elle, au milieu de ce carnage, elle se tenait indemne, mais pâle, presque comme un fantôme.

"Yanagi-san !"

Elle leva les yeux. Un jeune garçon venait en courant dans sa direction. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où…

"Kakashi…"

Elle connaissait assez bien le jeune jounin. Il venait parfois livrer des prises au QG de la section interrogation et tortures. Et elle le croisait parfois en dehors, lorsqu'il cherchait un remède pour tel ou tel maux…

"Yanagi-san, vous allez bien ?"

"Non…Yôtaro…Yamato…"

"Tout les deux ?"

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle se sentait complètement détachée du reste de son corps. Elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette désarticulée dont quelques fils subsistaient pour la maintenir dans le monde des vivants.

"Je…je suis navré, Yanagi-san…je sais que c'est dur, mais ils ont besoin de vous pour donner les soins…"

"Je ne suis pas médecin, Kakashi-san..."

"Mais vous êtes herboriste, du moins, à la base. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour les aider…"

"Je…je veux ma fille, Kakashi. Miho…"

"J'irais la chercher, Yanagi-san. Je m'occuperais d'elle en attendant que vous aillez fini. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement me rendre utile, maintenant…maintenant que la bataille est achevée…"

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. La moitié des mots qu'elle entendait lui étaient incompréhensibles. Mais elle s'accrochait. Bientôt, tout serait fini. Elle rentrerait chez elle – ou ce qu'il en restait – avec sa fille, elle s'occuperait de Miho, et seulement alors, elle s'effondrerait au sol, espérant toujours que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve atroce.

Autour d'elle, elle entendait des voix. Des voix qui lui paraissaient si lointaines…Des voix qui racontaient une histoire, une fable qu'elle ne comprendrait réellement que bien plus tard, quand le premier choc serait passé…

Elle ne pouvait pensé clairement. Chaque phrase, cependant, amenait une vague réflexion, en même temps qu'un faible compréhension.

"Le Yondaime est mort…"

Oh, comme elle aurait souhaité ne pas l'entendre…L'Hokage était tellement aimé des siens…

"C'est impossible !"

Si. Personne n'était immortel. Pas même le plus puissant des ninjas de Konoha.

"Il a tué le Kyubi !"

Etait-ce vrai ? Un monstre pareil pourrait-il jamais être détruit ?

"Non ! Il l'a scellé dans un nouveau né !"

Hokage-sama…à quoi pensait-il ? Le fou…

"Comment ! Mais alors, cette…cette chose est toujours en vie !"

Oui…bien en vie, quelque part…Mais chose ? Allons donc, ce n'était pas une chose, c'était une créature meurtrière, certes, mais pas une chose.

"Je refuse d'accepter ça !"

Qui l'aurait pu ?

"Il faut nous débarrasser de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute !"

Vraiment ? Et comment ?

"Ce démon n'a pas le droit de vivre !"

"Il a tué les notre ! Il a tué notre Hokage !"

Non…Hokage-sama avait lui-même choisit la mort en tentant de poser le sceau. D'un point de vue technique, le démon n'était pas responsable de cette mort là…

"Tuons le !"

"Oui ! Ce ne sera que justice !"

Justice…Un bref sourire passa sur ses lèvres. La justice, hein ? Quels idiots, vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Les ninjas ne connaissent pas réellement la justice. Ils vendent leurs services au plus offrant, ils ne se préoccupent pas vraiment des causes…

Ikuko porta une main à son visage, la passant doucement sur sa joue. Elle était humide. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Probablement. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas versé de larmes ? Peut-être depuis son premier interrogatoire. Non, même avant. Pas depuis son premier meurtre, sa première missionau sein des ANBU.Etait-ce grave ? Non, pas tellement. C'était normal de pleurer, après tout.

Pleurer sur tout ce qui avait été perdu. Pleurer sur toutes les vies détruites. Pleurer de l'absurdité et de la cruauté du sort.

Car, dans le chaos qui s'était emparé de Konoha, seul restaient les larmes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yes !_

_Nouveau one shot sur Yanagi Ikuko ! Les fans du personnage doivent être heureux…_

_J'ai passé mon oral sans trop de problème hier matin, note : 13/20. Pas mal pour une première fois, non ? Dieu merci, je m'attendais à pire, vu la manière dont j'ai stressé. Heureusement, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé…_

_Et j'ai eu de quoi me détendre juste après (jette un regard amoureux aux neuf volumes de Naruto dans sa bibliothèque). A ce train là, je les aurais tous dans un mois grand max…Merci à papa, maman et ma marraine pour les sous et les petits cadeaux..._

_Mahiro m'a posé la question suivante : est-ce que je compte faire une fic, ou une série de one shot ? Eh bien, c'est la seconde option. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour, je fasse une petite fic ou Yanagi Ikuko sera le personnage principal. Je verrais bien si je trouve des idées…_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir._

_Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires, aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review…_


End file.
